1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a rechargeable battery. Secondary batteries may be used in portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones, notebooks, and camcorders. Secondary batteries may also be used to, e.g., drive electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles.
The secondary battery may have a structure in which an electrode assembly having a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator that are wound to form a jelly roll structure. The electrode assembly may be installed in the secondary battery through an opening of a case thereof. The opening may be covered by a cap plate. A current collector may be electrically connected to an end of the electrode assembly and an electrode terminal in the cap plate. Thus, when an external terminal is connected to the electrode terminal of the cap plate, current generated by the electrode assembly may be supplied to the external terminal through the current collector and the cap plate.
The current collector may be welded to a corresponding electrode of the electrode assembly so as to create a current path and to support the jelly roll structure.